Ill be There
by edward4eva1995
Summary: "You said that we'd die. How?" Kody gnawed on her lip, this is why she had to go. She couldn't do it. "Renesmee," She said anxiety clearly in her voice, "You have to understand that right now, while I'm sane, I won't snap." "How?" "I kill you."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Summary: ****When a girl come riding in town, nobody seems to care, especially the Cullens. After one horrible night though, Kody finds herself lost in the middle of the woods, alone. Feeling betrayed and hurt, she tries going off on herself when Emmett Cullen shows up. What is she to Emmett? What is Emmett to her? What happens next could either make her or break her. Two years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are in Portland, Maine.**

**Prologue**

**Kody**** knocked on the door. "Nessie, may I come in?" She whispered, she had to tell somebody and Nessie seemed like the perfect candidate. Nessie opened the door with a weary expression. "I'm not here to bug you, I just need you to understand, why I have to...leave everybody. Why I can't let you guys become attached more than you already are, why I can't get attached. She nodded at me to go on. "Nessie, I see things." **_**That's not so bad, **_**Renesmee thought to herself. "Really Kody, is that the best you can do, Alice does that too?" Kody nodded sadly. **

**"You don't understand. Nobody would I guess, I'm not really a vampire or a werewolf." She ran her fingers through her hair once...twice. "I see things, unpleasant things. Things that can get you killed..."She trailed off feeling naseous. "Things to get everybody in this house killed. I hear things like your father. Then, whenever I touch something, or something touches me, I can see everything." She touched Renesmee for an example, and decided to keep that part for a later date. "Like when Emmett found me in the forest, I knew the past, present, and future. Everything was so clear. I saw him when he was human and as a vampire. Even your mom...and, I can't take it anymore, Nessie. I'm scared." Nessie looked at her friend in astonishment.**

**"What do you mean Kody? You of all people are never scared of anything."**

**"Becuase there's only one thing that can hurt me now. Everybody that I know has bailed on me. I'm just scared you guys will someday make up your minds, decide I'm a freak and leave, go to Denali or something."**

**"What about...the other part, you said that we'd die. How?" Riley gnawed on her lip, this is why she had to go. She couldn't do it.**

**"Renesmee," She said anxiety clearly in her voice, "You have to understand that right now, while I'm sane, I won't snap. But, you never know with me. Alice can't get a good read on me, and I'm just getting frustrated. Please, I don't want you to hate me, but I have to leave."**

**"How do we die?" Nessie asked again.**

**"I get quite a tem-"**

**"How?"**

**"I kill you."**

**Crazy People**

**Everything was wrong, messed up in its own sick way. My dad bailed, my sister bailed, and my mom bailed. Everybody that I was ever close with bailed on me. It's weird how lonely you can feel, especially in a crowded area like Miami. What made it worse though, was that Carmen and my dad both said goodbye, but my mom, the only one I had, the only one that cared enough to stay with me (or, so I thought at the time) didn't even leave me with an explanation. Actually, she left while I was at school. I ran away from countless foster homes, they knew nothing about me, what could they do to help? Plus, they only wanted me for my money, what good was that? I was no good anyway. After awhile, I got tired of running. I had to plan this perfectly, so, I went to one of those rich houses a little way from the beach. I made myself dehydrated, not drinking anything in the last day, and asked them for some help. They offered me a place to stay (really surprised me, thought everybody was a stuck up ass), and a ride to the hospital. There names were Elliot and Ashley.**

**"No, that's okay. I just need a place to lie down and rest, just for the night." The elderly couple looked at me warily. "I won't steal anything, I promise."**

**"No, no, it's not that. We're just trying to see what else you might need." Ashley said. Her name reminded me of a happy little girl, and not the elderly lady that was in front of me.**

**"Rach still has her clothes in the closet upstairs, love. You think that would fit her?" Elliot asked, Ashley nodded. **

**"Come on, let's get you into a shower." That night, they took good care of me. Ashley helped me into the shower, gave me some pajamas and even brushed my hair. "Your hair's so beautiful." She cooed. "So red and curly, almost wild." I smiled shyly, I didn't know what it was like to recieve a compliment that wasn't about my body. "You have dimples to, that's cute." I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. She kept brushing through my hair. She gave me a detour throughout the house when I spotted it. It was a black baby grand piano. I gasped. The room looked perfect. **

**"Do you play?" Ashley asked interrupting my reverie. **

**"A little." I said with a dreamy sigh, when was the last time I even played the piano, especially a baby grand?**

**"Play something for me. Go on." She said in that compelling way of hers. I sat down and started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I stopped suddenly when I was half way done, feeling the tears. I now remembered why I hadn't played in so long. It hurt too much. Too much to play, too much too think, and too much to feel. **

**"I'm a little tired." I smiled at her. "I'll be out of your hair in no time." They were being so nice to me, I forgot the sole reason I was there. I forgot that people were after me. I forgot what they could and inevitably do to anybody that was associated with me. That night, I was contemplating whether or not I could still rob them blind, when I heard footsteps. I peeped through the door, and saw Jack and Rony with a gun, scilencers on each end. That's when I heard them, the nice elderly couple, they were arguing with the men. I knew it was over when their screams came to abrupt end. By that time, I was already down stairs with my backpack and the couple's jewlery, a wallet and a pair of keys left on the alcove, my backpack that was in the kitchen, and the lady's purse that was on the coat rack. **

**It surprised me when the Mercedes made no more than a ghost would when I started the car, revved and drove off. I sped to Miami International airport, weaving in and out of the going cars. It's was only 2 a.m., there shouldn't be a lot of cars out here, but there was. Everybody coming from clubs, bars, "work." I made it just in time, sneaking my way into the terminal. I was headed towards Portland, I always wanted to go there. You don't see much snow down here, in South Florida. Mostly rain and beaches. It was a one non-stop flight. I fell asleep, thinking about the out crys from the couple. Their money burned like an open fire in my back pocket. **_**It was the right thing to do...If you didn't take it those goons would and then 'Of with your head!' **_**I rationalized. **_**"You have pretty eyes, pretty hair, you're quite fair." I heard the lady mention to me once more. It was like a mantra. "This is your fault!" At the same time I heard, "Save yourself!"**_** I jolted with a fright.**

**"Sorry, miss." Somebody said to me. They came to sit next to me. My green eyes were probably full of fright. Soon, the guy started to hum. It was so soothing that I fell into a more peaceful, dreamless sleep.**

_**Emmett *Few Days Later***_

**"Hmm, somebody new's coming to school," Alice said. **

**"Woopie..." I mumbled. Everything was depressing to me. **_**Cheer up Uncle Emmett. **_**Nessie said, her hands on my cheeks, while her eyes never left her book. "Your right squirt." She stuck her toungue out at me. Jasper had me feeling like this, do to a prank I made him do. He wasn't too happy about it. "Jasper is a very mean person. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to place me above him on your favorite uncle list...No, knock him off completly." This idea cheered me up, then made me depressed again. I was going to put tear him up so much, it'll take him months to find all the pieces.**

**"Emmett." Alice said curtly.**

**"Yeah, yeah." Edward and Bella walked in just then. **

**"Hm." Edward thought.**

**"Would you mind telling the rest of us what **_**that**_** was about?" I asked. Why was everybody coming at me today? "You guys are planning to come at me aren't you?" I looked down at my niece, there was something there in her eyes...I gasped. "You even have my little niece in on it too. Nessie, you really wouldn't do that to your dear old Uncle Emmett, would you? Come on Bella, control your husband...Not you too Bells." **

**"This is getting rediculous." Jacob said. I gasped in horror, I've seen this in the movies. The Red Queen get's upset and then, 'of with their head!'**

**"No! Please Edward, if you love me at all, please, please, let me keep my head. Please." Everybody burst out laughing, even little Nessie, and worst of all, my wife! **

**"Rosalie!" I gasped in horror.**

**"Oh shut-up Emmett." She said. **

**I sulked upstairs giving Nessie and Esme a kiss goodnight. I pulled on my superman pjs, and laid in bed with a warm glass of milk by my head. I closed my eyes, expecting it to come easily. Ugh, how do humans do this thing? I wondered if I remembered it correctly, but I know I did. Humans stomped off and fell right asleep or, they were over come with emotion, and they just dropped on the floor. Even vampires, for crying out loud! They just went in those coffin things and fall right asleep. **_**Light Bulb! **_**I went into the basement and got the extra pieces of wood that was from building the house. I dashed back upstairs with a mission. **

**"Nessie, I need to borrow your crayons." I grabbed them before she could object. I heard her start to cry. **_**What a BABY! **_**I thought to myself, but it didn't matter anymore, I was already done. Everything was perfect. "Crayon shower!" I yelled as I threw the crayons in the air towards Nessie. I grabbed my colorful coffin and made my way back to my room. It looked so beautiful, I placed a couple of Nessie's comfortable blankets at the bottom, and one of my feather pillows. **_**Perfect, **_**I thought in delight. I laid my head down, when I heard Esme's approach.**

**"Hey mom." I said as she opened the door to reveal her face.**

**"Emmett...are you okay?" Her voice was unsteady.**

**"Have you been crying again? Come, you need to rest." I said, her shoulders started shaking some more. Something's wrong! My mind screamed at me. "Mom, it's okay." I said. "I really didn't mean to break that window last week with the football. Just horseplayin." She came near me, patted my head.**

**"I wonder what's going on inside there."**

**"Ask Edward." I said, I was starting to feel tired, what a long day. She leaned in, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. **

**"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She quickly left the room.**

**After she left, I tossed and turned in my bed, I didn't remember how to do this, I haven't slept in almost a hundred years. I lifted my hand, to put under my chin, when I saw it. IT was big black and ugly with eight eyes staring right at me. I lept from my coffin and screamed. I screamed and tried to kill it by stomping on the spider. I screamed all the way down the stairs, I didn't stop screaming until I realized that everybody was laughing. I turned questionly to my mom. **

**"That wasn't very nice, mom!" I yelled. **

**"Oh, shut up Emmett!" Everybody yelled back.**

**"Come on, Rosalie and I have to pick up you guys clothes. Somebody new is coming." Alice got a vision just then and looked at me, so did Edward. **

**"Well, on that note, I'm going to go to bed now." I walked back up stairs muttering to myself. "Creepy vampires." I ducked before the pillow could hit me, but not before I got a kick on my butt. "Rude people, how did I get stuck with a bunch of crazy people?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got off the plane in with no where to go. I had almost a thousand dollars in cash, from my savings and the...elderly...couple. I found out the pin code, which, they kept in their phones. No regrets. I had absolutely no regrets. Besides, what did I do wrong? Nothing. It wasn't my fault that those two guys went there. Not my fault at all. I walked out of the customs and was frozen solid. I saw a tiny girl, about 17 or 18 in the middle of the road. She had this look...like she was smiling at me and waving, right then I saw myself running up to her with a hungry expression on my face. **

**"No!" I yelled in terror, I fell to the floor, unable to move anything.**

**"No, Alice!" I heard a deep voice yell from inside the airport.**

_**flashback**_

_**"Kody! Come on."**_** I heard Victor's voice. I closed my eyes, he was **_**right**_** there.**

_**"No, I can't. Victor, I can't go with you." His eyes moved to the piano behind me. It was my only possesion, the only thing that reminded me of my mom. "Kodster, play a song. It'll help you relax. Play for me. Please." He pleaded; I looked into his eyes, the unique eyes that I'll always remember. I sat down on the bench, and played Moonlight Sonata, it was our song. I placed my head on his shoulder and still played. I heard the door shut, but didn't think anything of it. It was probably just the neighbors coming to check on me. Something moved in my peripheral vision and then Victor slumped forward. I stopped playing immediately.**_

_**"Victor?" I said shaking him. No response. "Victor!" I moved and cradled his head to lay on the bench. When I looked at my hands, I screamed. **_

**I started screaming, laying down on the gravel, screaming my lungs out with my eyes shut.**

**"Hey!" A deep voice yelled.**

**"Slap her." A bell voice said, my eyes snapped up. **

**"Don't touch me." I growled as I looked at these two strangers, one of them was HUGE, like a weight lifter, while the other one was the short one I saw in the street. **

**"Yo, we're trying to help you out. You okay?" My vision came back fully and I saw eleven people standing there, crowding me. I stopped breathing, they were so **_**close**_**to me. It was the Indian one that spoke to me now. My head was spinning, I wrapped my arms around my legs and started to cry. **_**No regrets. No regrets. **_**I flinched hearing the gun shots, even though both times there were silencers on both ends. I started hyperventilating. I know who fired those shots, and it killed me. Everyday I had to go through the motions of living becuase the jack ass didn't have the balls to stand up for himself.**

**"Breath." The bell voice said.**

**"Look, I'm Emmett...do-do you need a lift?" Nobody waited for my answer. "Let's go." Emmett said. **

**"I can't move." I whispered, my voice sounded like it was being carried by the wind.**

**"Yes, you can. Come on." He encouraged.**

**"No, I-I can't feel my legs." My voice cracked. A new face came into my view. He had Blondie hair a few shades lighter than his eyes. He reminded me of...stop right there.**

**"I'm Carlisle, okay? Can you breath for me. Deeply, now." I took one shaky breath. Everything was fine. No regrets. No regrets. I placed a smile on my face, I hope it looked genuine enough. **

**"I'm okay. Really." I said widening my smile now, they probably thought that I was crazy. **

**"Do you need a lift?" Emmett asked. I turned my smile to him, and stopped cold, there was something about him, something I couldn't pinpoint right now, I noticed him from somewhere. I tried remembering, but all I got was this black screen.**

**"That would be nice, thank you." I whispered looking away, I saw Carlisle and Emmett leave, to get the car, I guess. **

**"I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie." A little girl said, she was about 12 years old, there was a guy about 25 years old, one of the Indians. "That's Jacob, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Seth," she pointed to each one of them. I looked towards the way Emmett left, I knew him from somewhere. I could feel it, the anxiety washed over me along with confusion.**

**"I'm Kody." **

**"That's a pretty name." She said.**

**"I think yours is more unique." I disagreed. "I'm sorry if I'm taking away your time or something." I mumbled.**

**"No, you're not." Edward said looking at Alice, "Somebody thought it would be nice to come to the airport. She thought somebody special was coming today," I saw Alice stick her tongue out. **

**"Must've been real special for the whole family to come." I murmured. The two of them looked at me.**

**"'Kay, we're all set." I turned to smile at Emmett. **

**"Thanks." I said. **

**"You must need to go to the bathroom." Rosalie said calmly, something about her made me want to smile at her too, she was like the sister I've always wanted.**

**"Yeah, I'll go."**

**"Rosalie." Carlisle, Alice, and Edward said in a warning tone. I turned around just in time to see two big guys with guns dressed in a police uniform. I stared at the hands of one of the guys and the gun. **

**"You know what, I'll go when I get to my mom's house, it's just outside of town, if you don't mind. I really need to get to her though, she's terribly sick."**

**"S-sure." Emmett said following my eyes. "Let's go." The Jeep carried seven people, surprisingly; Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Jacob, and me; while the Mercedes carried Seth, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. "So, where are we going?" Emmett asked after we got out of the airport's roads.**

**"Make a right on the first light, and then keep going strait until you see a house, it looks abandoned." Rosalie turned to glare at me. **

**"Why would it be abandoned if your mother lives there?" She asked, I bit my lip and looked at her in the eyes.**

**"My mom's sick, our dad abandoned us when I was five, my sister when I was 10. I moved with my aunt to Miami when I was 12. She can't really do anything now, so, the house is sure to look a little dirty." I said slowly. It was the truth. I did move with my aunt when I was 12, of course, that's when my mom left me, and then two years later, my aunt died. Everybody that came close to me died. **

**"Well, that's something." Edward said. Nessie was looking at me with this emotion in her eye that I couldn't read. **

**"You're hair's so curly. Curlier than mine." **_**Looks almost wild. **_**I heard Ashley finish. I nodded. "You have pretty eyes. Doesn't she m-Bella."**

**"Yes, beautiful," I blushed at their comments, if only they knew. **_**They'd go running to the police. **_

**"Oh! Look at that, we got a blusher." Emmett said, looking at me through the rear view mirror. **

**"Do you have any pets, Nessie?" I asked her.**

**"No." She said at the same time that Rosalie said, "Yep, two dogs."**

**I nodded my head not really getting it. "She's talking about Seth and Jacob." Edward said, I nodded my head again.**

**"I knew two people that were..." I felt a vibration in my backpack, I pulled out the phone, a blackberry Torch, and looked opened the text message.**

_Come out, Come out, Wherever you are...That's it. He's dead. He's been dead a long time, and nobody cares but you._** I paled. Another text message came through...**_Don't say a word, Or, I'll have to..._** I shut the phone, not reading the rest. I looked around.**

**"You okay, Kodster?" Emmett asked worried lines stretch tight on his face. I flinched, but managed to nod my head quickly.**

**"There! Stop here, my mom's supposed to pick me up here. Just got her text." I practically yelled. Everybody turned to look at me. **

**"Do you want me to stay-"**

**"No, that's too dangerous...I mean, my mom gets frightened real easily. So, yeah, women these days, she always walks around with a pocket knife and a few extra guns." I said back-tracking. "Just in case."**

**"Emmett, just let her go." Blondie said from her seat in the front. She was starting to get on my nerves. I barely waited for the car to stop before I got out of the car. I saw Emmett speed off and was grateful, I didn't have to worry about more people dying because of me. I sighed, trying to figure out my next plan.**

_**Emmett**_

**"You think she's going to be okay, daddy?" Nessie asked for the thousandth time. Secretly, I was kind of glad that she was asking. I remembered Kody from somewhere. We parked just around the corner, close enough for Edward to hear what was going on. **

**"Of course, she's going to be okay. And, look, we're right here if something happens." Nessie looked at Bella and I knew exactly what she was thinking. **_**Not close enough.**_**It was hard, against some buried instincts to let Kody go off on her own. There was something that she wasn't telling us.**

**"Edward, what was she thinking?" I asked. **

**"No regrets; no regrets. When we first got there, she was remembering somebody getting shot, he was sitting next to her. She kept on thinking No Regrets." **

**"Maybe she regrets leaving her mom." Rosalie suggested.**

**"No, she lied to us." Edward answered confused, "she said it backwards."**

**"What do you mean she lied to us?" Rosalie seethed.**

**"Her mom abandoned her." I whispered, Edward nodded his head gravely. I was surprised how I knew that her mom abandoned her, there was a part of me that understood. But understood what? I didn't know.**

**"Somebody just pulled up next to her. It's an expensive car, hot wired." Edward said suddenly, we were close enough that we could hear the conversation.**

**"Get in." A male voice said, something seethed inside of me, what was it?**

**"No Jack. Look, I know you're trying..."**

**"Kody, Rony isn't going to stop until..."**

**"I know, but look, I'm going to go to school, maybe you can come with me." I heard something in her voice, was she-she was scared.**

**"I'm sorry." Jack said, I heard the car door open and shut. "And, look at me, I seriously can't go back to high school." There were more sobs.**

**"You didn't have to kill them Jack, you're better than him." **

**"Shh...I filled them with blanks. Their not dead. Probably wondering where all their stuff is though." He said with a smile in his voice. It took all my control not to jump out the car just then, all my control.**

**"You didn't have to kill Victor, either." She growled, then sighed. "Look, everybody that's tried to help me has gotten killed. I can't let you know who these people are. They got a kid with them, and she's like my sister. And, then, there's this Blondie, completely filled with her own ego. But, she's cool. So, cool. You can't do anything to them! Jack, you can't do anything, do you understand? You can't..." She was going into hysterics now, worried about us. I looked at Rosalie, she smiled. The girl was trying to protect the family, she was a saint in Rosalie's eyes.**

**"It's okay. Look, I was new and, I couldn't find a way to get out of it. Our dad..."**

**"He's not my dad." She growled. **

**"Okay, my dad..."**

**"Forget about that...you can't hurt them. If you hurt them, I'll hurt you in ways that Rony won't even be able to make up. Now, go register me for school please." Her voice went from dripping venom to sugar sweet in less than a second, it reminded me about Alice. Scary. **

**"Of course," Jack gulped, "what are brothers for anyway?"**

_**Kody**_

**I watched Jack pull away. And, continued walking down the sidewalk. Jack was the only one that I could count on, he was only a few years older than me, well ten years. He wouldn't betray me like Steph and Laura did, right? No, of course not, what were brothers for anyway, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kody**_

I didn't know what was going on. It's been three days and I haven't heard anything from Jack. I figured that he'd get back to me on Sunday, so I decided to go to the very heart of Portland to do some shopping. I needed some new clothes. It's been three days. Three days since I met the Cullens and I couldn't stop thinking about them, Emmett specifically. There was something about his eyes that I remembered, not exactly the color, but the joy and mischievous behavior that I vaguely remember being in those eyes. And to be honest, they scared the shit out of me.

I went into every store, looking for jeans, sweatpants, and some long sleeved shirts when I saw them. They looked as beautiful as ever, Renesmee had on a pair of sun glasses, but everybody else seemed to be fine. I guessed it was just part of her style. I had a friend back home that would wear sunglasses, no matter the weather. I stayed in one spot too long, I cursed myself as Alice and Rosalie smiled and waved to me. I waved back and turned around, planning on just walking to the little hut-house that Jack let me stay in until I saw him.

"Kodster!" I heard Emmett yell in a laugh type of way.

I had to stop, because he was the only one in my whole life to actually call me that. It was somewhat weird, but I guessed that Emmett was kind of weird like that. Yet, the name was familiar to me. Who knows? I didn't hear them come up behind me, but I could _feel _them, which I thought was quite weird. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys," I said. I looked eat Renesmee and offered a lollipop, it was something I just bought from Starbucks, "I hope you like chocolate," I said as I placed it in her palm. She looked older somehow, as if she'd seen everything that one could only see through a million life times. But, she still looked as innocent as a child.

"Thanks Kody."

"So, what are you doing over here…that's pretty obvious; what I mean is, how's it going?" I heard Rosalie ask. I looked behind her and thanked God that this family was blocking _their _view. I guess I couldn't stop the anxiety in my voice as I answered.

"Fine, my brother's enrolling me into school and then I'll be set."

"How's your mom?" I looked at her in confusion until I remembered the lie.

"She's doing better," I smiled softly, "she's always going on about how I always make her better." I looked behind her again. "I have to go," I whispered, the guys were coming close to them. I kept my head down as they all said their goodbyes too me.

I got confident; too confident, which always happens when I don't think about anything. I thought I could get pass them, my heart knew I could never get away, something that's always been engraved in my mind. I actually had a little moment of fulfillment as I walked past them, and for a second, I could tell that they didn't recognize me. It was my hair; my black curly-almost wild hair that would brush across their arm. They could never forget the feel of my hair, they made sure of that. They recognized the texture, only my hair could be wildly soft and wildly untamable curly. One of the guys who I knew was Thomas from the way he was breathing to the way he stomped, he grabbed me and as soon as he swung me around, I punched him square in the nose, taking little satisfaction at the sound of breaking bones. Richard tried to make a grab at me, I saw the gun in his hand, and kicked it out of the way and swung my other leg to kick him in the face. I didn't even wait for both of my feet to hit the ground, just thrusting myself further away, and then I ran like a bat out of hell.

_**Emmett**_

**I was a little surprised when I saw Kody getting out of Starbucks. But she still seemed to be haunted somehow. Ever more so than three days ago, when we last saw her. Rose and Alice waved a hello, when she turned around and walked away. She was talking to Ness and even smiling, when she looked behind Rose and she froze. I remembered the two guys with the guns at the airport. She instantly froze up and began to whisper her goodbye. She kept her head down. The family went into Starbucks to get something for Renesmee. Turned out she loved the chocolate lollipop. I watched Kody leave, with her head down, right next to the guys, when I saw something that I could only see in Jet Li movies. She did one of those kicks with both her feet and just ran like a bat out of hell. The guys were on the floor, both with broken noses and spits of blood coming out of their mouth. I was about to go up to them, when Edward came out.**

"**What the hell just happened?" he screeched. I just stared at Edward as my mind kept on reliving the events that played out right before my eyes. Now, I wasn't slow, but I was still having a hard time processing it all. "Emmett?" he came over to me and shook me. **

"**What Edward." I said. She ran so fast, how'd she learn to run like that?**

"**I don't know, but Emmett, we have to leave this alone." I nodded, not knowing what I was agreeing too. "When she needs us, she'll find us at the school." Yes, that makes sense. She safe now, back at her mom's place; I thought, totally forgetting everything about what she said about her mom was a lie. I walked into the shop with Edward and ordered a warm coffee, if only to keep my hands warm. When I looked back, the guys were gone.**

_**Kody**_

I ran to the house, not stopping until I had my clothes on my bed, surprised that the bag were still intact from the run. I would look back every so often and saw that they weren't there. I didn't know to what extent that their injuries were, but I knew I had to reach Jack. I had to tell him to watch his back. If those guys see me again without Jack, they have no reason to not kill me. They were going to kill me; I knew it deep down in my soul. But, I wouldn't let them; I would fight with everything that they taught me. _No mercy, don't hold back. Let everything come out. Let nature run its course through your veins, through your veins. _ I screamed for them to shut up. Going crazy was not an option, however, so I decided to call the school, and see if they had any information about me over there yet.

"Kody Douglas?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes,"

"You're scheduled to start school tomorrow, actually."

"Thank you," I whispered into the phone as I heard a knock on my door. It wasn't one of those Girl Scout knocks, or even one of those beat knocks. But, an urgent kind of knock; I looked out of the window and froze as I stared back at the faces of Thomas and Richard. Thomas smirked.

"Come on, open the door for us Kode, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to talk to you about something real quick." I looked at his nose, he still had blood coming out of it, but it wasn't gushing like hoe it was when I left. I opened the door for them, knowing that they would resort to other methods if I didn't do so willingly.

"Do you guys want any coffee?" I asked in submission. I had to realize who had the upper hand and even though this was my residence, they would have no problem putting me in my rightful place.

"No, sit." Richard barked. "You're about to turn sixteen and your mom wanted us to give this to you."

"My mom?" I interrupted, confused. My mom left me, what was she doing with these men?

"She wanted to make sure that you were ready and prepared for what would happen on your sixteenth birthday."

"And you guys loved her so much that you followed through?" I blurted with a hint of disgust.

"No, but we always follow through with final death wishes." I guess it was one of those my brain put it together before my heart did, so I was still in shock when I yelled at them,

"You bastards!" and lunged for their throat.

They laughed as they nervously moved over a little just a little bit to throw me off. They left the note on the table, and left. I kept reliving everything. Everything they said, their whole reaction, what I said and how I reacted. They could've killed me, but they just nervously moved aside. I grinned a little at that, knowing that I could make them nervous. Then I remembered the note, if my mom had to give me something than why didn't she just leave it home? Even though I hated the fact that my mom left me, I still love my mom with all my heart. I tore the envelope open; the first thing I saw was little pictures of me. I looked at them, one in particular, a family portrait of my family when I was about ten.

_Dear Kody,_

_I hope you don't have to get this, because that would mean that I'm still alive. But, that's only a wish I knew won't come true. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I always have, and I did __**not**__ abandon you with my willing. It was cruel of them; I had the cookies, brownies and some new fudge recipe I found, cooling down in the oven when they came. They were looking for you, I didn't even know why, but I knew it was because they somehow got the information out of Jason. Your sister's doing very well in college. You have a brother, his name is Jack. You guys have the same dad. I'm sorry, baby. For keeping you away from your brother and your biological father; but your father is a low down good for shit dog. And I was already married to Jason, a wonderful guy, so he had no problems taking that role as father with you. Jason is __**your**__ father is not biologically, but by heart. He loved you. The day Jason left with Cassandra and said goodbye to us, he wanted to take you with him. But your real father was already starting to look for you; Jason wouldn't have the power to protect you. I just didn't know that they would take me before they take you._

_They captured Jason, that night before they captured me, and they told me that they killed him while I was spending my time baking. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. _

_Your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon, I hope. If you're already sixteen, I hope that this will still help you. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, declaring it your birthday, you will have to touch something and images will flash through your mind. Images of everything of that object, of that person, or whatever. If you touch the door, it will show you everything that it's ever encountered. It'd show you from the time it was nothing but a seed to the many hands that have touched the door. That's not everything, I'm afraid. You'll also be able to hear things. You'll hear what everybody is speaking to a feather hitting the ground. _

_Honey, I know I'm long dead by the time you get this, and I know your father probably captured you when you moved to your Aunt in Miami. Even if they captured you for a little while, knowing you, you were probably scared and confused, and decided to sneak away. I know that they placed you in a training cell; where they taught you how to fight and how to run as fast as you could. I hope you took those lessons, and that's how you escaped. Your father will be looking for you, and he won't stop. There's some that would like to kill you and they're rogue. Your father just wants to capture you and make you his. And his alone. He hates the fact that I gave him Jason, but decided to keep you. Because, this 'gift' that we share, it only passes through the second female of every generation and his strength and endurance only starts to pass after the first child. So, you're kind of a grand prize to him. But, if you went with him, I know he would've sculpted you into his liking. Making you a ruthless killing machine._

_I'm sorry I'm not there to guide you, as a mother should. I hope you know that I always loved you and that I would never abandon you. Go back to the hold house, and grab something of mine. When the clock strikes twelve, I need you to feel it, I need that to be the first thing that you fell. That will make all the difference in the world. I'll be able to help and guide you. _

_I love you Kode-Bear; don't forget that I'll forever be in your heart. _

_Love mom. _

I read the letter over and over again, not sure what to make of it. My mom was dead, my dad that I though was my dad but is really only my sister's dad is dead. My sister is somewhere in college living her life. The part about Jason, I knew. I knew that his dad wanted me. The first time I met him, he couldn't make that clear enough. He kept on yelling that I was to be respectful and that I was his daughter and my mom was nothing but a lying whore. It was a relief, though, knowing that my mom hadn't abandoned me. I needed to go to the house and retrieve her things. It was private property, so I know nobody else could be living there. I looked at the clock and suddenly realized the date. December 20; 9:00 p.m. I have exactly 3 hours before the connection is gone and my mom can't help me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kody**_

"Taxi!" I yelled for the fourth time. "It'll be better if I run; taxi wouldn't be able to drive fast enough for me." I looked down at my watch: 9:15. If I ran now, I could get to my house at about 11:30; I decided to run. The run was mostly in the covering of the trees, but a few time I had to run across the street. The cars didn't stop me, I guess my _father _taught me well, I simply jumped on the hood of the cars and kept going. By the time I got to my house, it was 11:15. I felt triumphant. As I stared at the house, I realized that I missed this place. It held more memories than any other place that I stayed at. I went inside to look around the house. Everything was exactly how I left it. I walked into the music room; everything was in the same place. My music sheets were exactly how I had them on the bookshelves; alphabetical order by artists. _Midnight_. I saw the word flash through my mind, and I raced up the stairs into my mom's room. She loved to put everything neatly away, but I couldn't risk it. I looked at my watch again: 11:50. I gasped and ran to the bathroom which I'm sure would hold a brush that she owned. I found a pair of pants in the hamper instead. I held it tight in my hand and sat on her bed.

The grandfather clock tolled and I clutched her pants tighter than I ever held anything. "Mom, mom, mom, mom." I kept whispering, as if just her name on my lips would make it work. While I whispered I kept on seeing everything about her, when she was a little girl to when she had Jack, it ended the day before she was captured. I waited, and waited when I suddenly felt a slight breeze come in. I sighed as tears gathered in my eyes. I knew it was her.

"Don't cry Kody." I heard her voice. I gave her a choked laugh and looked in the direction her voice was coming from, I gasped as I saw a ghostly line of her sitting next to me. She smiled at me. "It's okay baby," I lunged into her arms sobbing, momentarily surprised that she could actually hold me.

"I thought that you abandoned me, that you didn't want me here."

"Oh no, never Kody. Listen to me; I don't have much time, since it's only your first time. The first step is to relax. Relax, and just let nature flood through your veins. When you do this, you'll see things, hear things. Things you've never knew existed." I did as I was told and not a second later, I could literally hear the air whooshing pass me. Almost gently, as if to caress me; I giggled.

"Mom, mom!" I looked to see that she was smiling at me, a look of pride on her face.

"You did wonderful baby. I need you to do something for me, every day." I nodded my head vigorously. "I need you to practice; I don't care if it's in school or the mall. I need you to practice, and train as hard as that son of a bitch trained you, you hear." She kissed my head. "You can't let them win."

"Mom?" I called out as she started to leave, "how did they kill you?" I asked looking down at her pants.

"He tied me the bed; beat me with a tenderizer and then he shot me up. I think I died of loss of blood, but I was finally dead when he put a sword through my neck." I just stared at her as she told me she loved me over and over, until I could no longer see her.

"I'm sorry mom, for not being there." I paused, hearing the dust particles move in the air, "but I promise you, that son of a bitch is going to pay." And with that I hailed a taxi home.

The next day, I started school as if nothing was going on inside of me. I could hear what everybody was thinking, could feel all of their emotions. Sometimes it was annoying, other time I found it hilarious. _I hope she notices me. I've been her friend for years. _ When the thoughts were _really_ getting to me, I knew I had to figure a way to make it stop. So, in my mind, I built a dam to stop all the constant chatter in my head. It worked, and that was the point.

I tried to stay away from the Cullens the whole day; I didn't stop when Rosalie said "hi," and I ignored Emmett's loud "Kodster," comment when I walked into American History. I couldn't face them, not after what I did in front of them. They probably want to talk to me about what happened, and I don't want to talk about what happened. I couldn't talk to them, because I would lose concentration on the dam, and all the thoughts will come floating in again. Somebody's shoulder brushed against mine. I looked up to see a girl that was in my first hour already walking away, while I just stood there watching all the scenes in her life play out in my head. I gasped, when I saw what a family friend did to her when she was only eight, I could feel his hands all over my body, long after it was done. I saw how she would die, the different choices that she would make, who she would marry, all the kids that she would have. I felt like her in that moment and I couldn't shake the feeling. I ran up to her.

"I'm Kody," I introduced myself, I would help her. I would help her get that bastard back.

"Samantha," she whispered, she looked at me sideways and then smiled, "you're the new girl, aren't you?" I nodded. "I recognize you from first hour."

"Yeah, I don't really have anybody to show me around and I figured maybe you could help."

"Sure, where are you going?"

"357, Art." She smiled again.

"Great! That's my class too." I refrained from putting my arm around her, not wanting to relive that, but smiled at her.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." She laughed.

"Kody!" I heard from the distance, it sounded like Jack; I turned around and saw him running behind me.

"That's my brother." I said to Samantha. "Hey Jack what's up, I thought you said you weren't going to do-"

"You need to come with me, right now." He grabbed my arm.

"W-what's wrong?" I said, as he started pulling.

"You need to go to another state and take all the money out of those cards, then come back. And find a place to hide."

"What do you mean find a place to hide? Jack tell me what's wrong!" I screamed in the parking lot.

"_He's here!"_ he hissed at me. I stared at him in shock.

"That's impossible Jack. I know that your new gang is full of-"

"I work for dad, okay!" my eyes widened. I started to mumble. "I have to work for him to-"

"Get away from me. Get away from me." I said not looking at anything in particular; he tried to grab me, "let go of me!"

"I have to work for him."

"I'm so sick and tired of all your bullshit Jack. You're eighteen! Stand up to the old bastard. You don't have to work for him; you don't have to be a murderer. He doesn't even want you! Can't you see that?" he stared at me as if I had slapped him. "I'll do what you said, about the cards. But I'm not letting him run my life. So, I'm staying in the exact location I am right now, and if he wants me, tell him to pick me up himself."

"Kody, don't do this. Please, don't do this." He begged. "I have to work for him, _please let me explain._"

" And I have to live my life." I growled.

"He's here." He said it as if he was discussing the time. I kicked him in his family jewels and ran. The dam forgotten, it slipped and the river of thoughts came crashing through. I looked up at the way I came, towards the school; bad mistake. I saw my father's guards coming after me. Their thoughts came to me quick, I'd hate for them to touch me. I jumped a tree and focused on staying quiet.

"Where'd she go?" one of them asked, I recognized him as Raphael.

"God knows; go left, I'll go right, boss will have our head if we don't bring her back." My breath hitched the same moment a breeze came. Raphael stayed in his spot for a minute._Everything that bastard taught you. _I heard my mother's words, and jumped out of the tree right behind him. _There's a spot right behind the back, between the shoulder blades. Push your arm up, real hard and you get a man to his knees. Chop him with your hands in the neck and he's down. The key is power. Use power and force, everything goes your way_. My father's voice rang in my head as I obeyed him. I didn't think that I put that much force to keep Raphael down, so I took my foot and placed it over his throat.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, as I pressed down. He made a gasping sound, and then I heard a crack. I grabbed his gun and chased after the other one.

* * *

"Boss, Raphael's not picking up," I heard the second guard say; I was right behind him the whole time. I guess being short had its advantages.

"He's dead, and you're probably next." How could he be my father? "She turns 16 today, and I know Thomas and Richard gave her Maria's final request." He sighed. "I thought you guys could get her before she got you, but I guess I was wrong. She'll get you any minute, and she'll have multiple ways of knowing your every move. I'm warning you this though, lay one finger to kill my daughter, and you'll wish that she killed you, understand?"

"Yes, si-" I didn't let him finish as I pressed the gun to the back of his head and shot. I picked up his phone and saw that my _dad _ was still on.

"_Don't worry daddy, **nothing's** going to kill me." _ I said in a sickly sweet voice, it disgusted me. "come find me you son of a bitch." I hung up before he could answer.

I ran towards the school, and back to the house. I needed to get away, and fast.

* * *

When I got to the house that Jack gave me, I grabbed all of my clothes, still in their bags and my backpack I first came with and paced.

"Where do I go? I can't stay here, this is the second place they'll look, they'll look at my mom's place first. I have to go there, there's no choice. I can hide in my old house. There's a basement!" I suddenly screamed. I ran out the house in record speed and didn't stop. All this running I was doing, I was bound to lose at least five pounds. I reached the house in minutes, and raced to the basement. They didn't know where it is. They _couldn't_, my sister lived in this house, and we played hide and seek, she could never find me. It was perfect.

I looked towards the house from behind the trees. They were there.

_Where the hell is she?_ I heard a desperate voice, Gale! Gale was the only guard I could trust. It might sound hypocritical that I can't trust my brother; but Gale didn't kill my boyfriend while I was playing the piano. And he didn't let my father run over him, he also helped me escape. I waited for everybody to leave, before I entered through the back into the basement. That's when the lightning started, the lights went out. And I knew at least two people were still here, as their thoughts entered my head.

Fuck my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Few Days Later**_

_**Kody**_

I stayed in the clothes, since day one; didn't make any sense to change when I wasn't doing anything. I didn't have anything to do; I mainly stuck to placing my knees to my chest, gently rocking. For the first time in forever I was actually praying for a piano or a guitar, anything that could make music. I remembered the first time my _father-_it's hard to think that, that piece of vermin is my dad- he had me locked in room for weeks before he actually spoke to me.

_Flashback_

_It was cold. That's all I can think. There's somebody that's next to me in the next stall, but I'm too tired to look. How's my Victor's family? Did anybody find his body? Why did he have him killed? I thought with a groan. I started tapping impatiently on my thigh, and frowned at the fabric. __**He **__told the maids to dress me like a trainer and then lock me in a jail. I was wearing a spandex suit with some sneakers; the maids took their time braiding my hair, saying how lovely it was. It was almost impossible for them to tame it. _

"_You need something?" I backed up into the wall in surprise as the guard who looked no more than 16 just stared at me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Gale." I nodded, looking at him warily. "Your dad isn't going to see you until tomorrow. I tried to make him see you last week, telling him you had to go back to school, but he wouldn't listen to me." I smiled my thanks. _

"_I'm Kody," I stretched my hand out of the little space. We shook hands as I stared at the pack beside him. No Freaking way! He couldn't possible have…._

"_Do you play?" I nodded furiously as he took out his guitar. "It's the only instrument I know how to play." He says almost regrettably, but I can see the smile on his face as he digs out his guitar. By the looks of it, it's his first acoustic guitar._

"_I play the piano," I whisper._

"_Really?" I nod, "It's such a beautiful instrument. I think that people keep piano's in their homes just to look at the beauty." _

"_My mom had about four pianos in my house. But, they were for my benefit more than hers. She didn't like to be near me when I was mad, so instead of her being yelled at to leave, I would storm off, and I'd start cursing up a storm as I play, and about fifteen minutes later, I'd be playing Chopin like I was him himself." I smile at the memory._

"_You have a nice smile." Gale says, I could tell that the words left him without any permission. He's blushing. I think about Victor. "Here, play me a song." I think about playing How To Save a Life, and think about all the deaths because of me._

_**Step one: you say we need to talk. He walks. You say sit down it's just a talk.**_

_**He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. **_

_**Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right.**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came. **_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.**_

_I can only get through the first verse and then I'm crying. They didn't have to take Victor from me. What would his dad think? He'd fall apart, losing his wife not even two months ago. He'll probably kill himself. What have I done?_

"_shh," I hear a voice above me. It's Gale and I'm in his arms. He's comforting me; and I realize that I haven't ever been comforted after my mom left. I cling to his neck like it's a life line, and gradually fall asleep. _

_The next day, I met the guy who wants the right to call me his daughter. As soon as I saw him, I was shocked. There was nothing, except the color of the eyes and hair, his striking blue eyes, and his jet black hair. That was it. The emotions played very clear in his eyes, where my own eyes looked dull. He started talking about Victor, how I knew that he was chasing me. So, he had to do something drastic._

"_It's my fault?" I ask in a baby voice._

"_I'm sorry to say, yes." He answered. _

_That's when the nightmares started._

_Next day was more training, actual combat training._

_The day after that Gale helped me escape. _

"_You remember I'm always here, alright?" I nodded looking at him. I could tell the urgency in his voice. "Goodbye, Kody." He waited a second before running back to the building my father called home._

"_Goodbye Gale."_

_End flashback_

_Snap, snap_.

I heard the floor start to creak and backed up into the wall, "You need anything?" I heard Gale's voice, it sounded deeper, and when he turned he looked taller, but I couldn't stop the smile from adorning my face. The dam was up as soon as he entered.

"Gale!" he chuckled as I launched myself in his arms.

"We don't have that much time, so I have to make this quick," he whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your dad. He's going to come back here, and he knows that you've been associating with some people called the Cullens-"

"There's no way that he could know that unless-"

"Jack told him. And he made sure to tell him that the little girl has a special place in your heart. I don't want you to be here when he comes,"

"How long do we have?"

"About an hour; listen to me, you need to be ready. Your dad told us that you can do some things that your mother could. Is it true?" I nodded. "You need to do anything you can to survive. Your mother knew how to pick things up with her mind, see if you can do that. Kody if you don't make it, I want you to know that I'll torture every single one of them until they beg for mercy and then I'll kill them." It was the first time I ever heard Gale speak about violence.

"How did my dad get such a sweet person like you in his shit?" I stared at him.

"My dad was in this. When my dad died, your father said that it was my time. But, he promised my dad that I would have part of the business and he wouldn't kill me. Even if all that didn't matter, I'd still stand up to him. Do it now." He said as he started to walk away.

"Gale," I said urgently. I was filled with panic, "thank you. For everything, not just for today, but for today too."

"It's nothing really."

"No, Gale. If I don't make it-"

"Shut up." He said as urgently as I said his name, "Shut up, you're not going to die." I hugged him tightly. "You're as strong as your father and as bright as your mom. You will make it." He looked into my eyes and then placed a kiss on my forehead. I took off my shield as soon as he left. I walked outside, ready to face my father.

I stood and watched him come. His thoughts had the nerve to be jubilant to see me. He even came so much to hug me, I just stiffened underneath his touch. He was talking, but I didn't notice anything about him. All I recognized was his wild black hair and his piercing blue eyes. It's been almost two years since I last saw him and I've had time to fill out. I looked exactly like him. "Say something," he said with a smile on his face and my face between his two hands. Each passing second his face turned darker, until he shook me and told me to answer him.

_Maybe it's too late._ He thought.

"Too late for what?" I ask, because I really want him to stop shaking me. _Don't give up. _ I hear Gale's voice in my head. "Get your hands off of me."

"Kody, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me, you killed my friend and then you made it sound like it was my fault. I've been having nightmares for the past two years because of you. You killed everybody that said hello to me, just to know where I was, but I was always too fast for you, wasn't I?" I asked. He even said so in training.That's why he wanted to keep me, because I always knew when the attacks were coming and how to escape from them, fast. I knew he was going to slap me across the face before he knew it, so I punched him in the nose. I smiled as the cartilage broke.

"Listen to me girl!" he screamed after he fixed his nose in place. "I'm your father, and you will treat me as such." He pulled me into a headlock it was the furthest thing from my mind, and he knew it. He began to choke me, and I scratched his arms as tears started to form. He let me go and shoved me to the ground I could feel his blood sliding down my face. "Now, now that I have you attention, you need to find a place to stay-"

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do."

"Well, die then. Because people are after me and they know that I love you more than anything in the world." I laughed at him. "No matter what you think, I love you Kody. You are the daughter I've always wanted. You're stubborn and you stand up for yourself."

"You love what I can do."

"I've loved you since I first held you when you were a baby. And then, your mom left me," I shook my head not able to think. He tried to kill me! Real love; and I tell him as such. "I did not try to kill you, I tried to teach you how to fight for when this day, when my enemy comes, you will be prepared and nothing can harm you."

"So, why is Jack with you?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him to leave, but he doesn't want to listen." I nodded slowly.

"Get away from, me and don't come near me again." I say slowly to make my point. I turn around and start to run.

"Kody, remember what I said." My mistake, as always, is that I turned around. I didn't see my father with the gun, but I know one of his goons has the gun, and I got shot twice, one in the stomach and one in the leg. I run faster more determined than ever.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I told you not to shoot and what do you do? You shoot!" I heard my dad yelling at the one with the gun._

"_Boss, she was running away."_

"_You wish you were running away." He said as he cocked his gun and shot. _

I've been running for hours when the adrenaline starts to go. I feel the shot in my stomach and have hard time breathing. I start coughing, when I pull my hand back, all I saw was blood. I should've just gone straight to the house, what was I thinking? That's right, to get as far as possible. My leg feels like it's been stabbed almost a dozen times. I start to limp, and it's not long before I fall. I'm drained, sweating and bloody. That's when I heard the growl. _Come on eat me._ I think. I have nothing else to do. I'm in the woods, bloody, and alone. I don't even know who Jack is; I don't know who anybody is. All I know is that Victor is dead, and Gale. Gale is nice.

"Gale," I moan into the dirt and leaves. It starts to rain, and it feels like a thousand pins have gone into my leg. The growl comes again. "ARG!" I scream in frustration, those guards could be closing in on me any minute now. I start hallucinating, yelling about turtles crawling and bursting into green slime.

"Kodster?" I hear somebody call.

"Emmett?" I yell. "Emmett!" I scream as thunder rocks the ground and I feel my leg begin to shake. My stomach hasn't stopped bleeding and I scream again, as the pain makes me curl into myself.

"Kody." He says again. I smile at how close he sounds. "Rosy, call Carlisle and tell him that Kody's hurt," he comes closer.

"Emmett," he comes into my view. "Emmett, it hurts." I moan, no longer able to keep the strength to talk.

"Its okay, come on, and where are you hurt?" he asked. I barely manage to get the pressure off of my stomach before I'm screaming in agony.

"My leg." I huff out, as he stares at my stomach.

"I'm going to carry you to Carlisle, okay? It may hurt a little bit. I jerk my head in one nod. As soon as he lifts me, I see his past, his present, and his future. I see how he dies and I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Emmett**_

It's been about three weeks since I found Kody in the forest, barely recognizable with her hair all over the place and blood flowing from her stomach and her leg. Carlisle was able to get the bullets out of course; we just don't know why she won't wake up. From the moment she touched me, she passed out. I kept replaying that scene over and over in my head, but I just figured that her body was letting her rest. Nessie brought in flowers every day and would stay and talk with her about all she's missing.

"Uncle Emmett," she said one day, there were tears coming down her face.

"What's up squirt?" I said with a ghost of a smile.

"She's going to wake up, right? She won't die or anything will she?" I shake my head, I haven't even thought about that. But, just hearing it out loud, it hurts. A world without Kodster? Impossible.

"Of course not, watch; she'll wake up when we least expect it." That was two days ago.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts. Edward opened it while we all stared at the stranger. He was human, no doubt about that, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and a tan. I wonder if he ever been to North Carolina. "I'm Gale." He cleared his throat. "You guys must be the Cullens." He said kind of desperately.

"What do you mean; we must be the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

"If anybody can help me, it's you guys. I'm looking for somebody named Kody. She has red hair, I figured by know it'll look black, blue eyes, about 5'6" and skinny." As soon as he asked about Kody, I saw the gun wrapped behind his back.

"Whose this girl to you?" I ask, suspicious. I was starting to get protective over Kody; it was in the eyes, something I recognized, maybe from my human years.

"I'm a guard." He said as if that gave all the explanations in the world, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want with her?" I almost growled.

"I've been looking for her everywhere. This was the last place. Her dad has been looking for her for a long time, and she refuses to go with him. About three weeks ago, he showed up in front of her mother's house. I guess they had some kind of argument, they always do, and then somebody shot her in the leg and stomach. I was too shocked to run after her, but then when I was about to leave, her father called me up. I had to spy on this family."

"Does it have to do with Kody?" Edward asked. He nodded his head, and took a deep breath.

"They want to take her away and most likely kill her because she's the most valuable thing that her father has."

"Mister," Renesmee said in her little voice; she was staring at the gun hard, so I know she was scared, "Kody is upstairs but she's in a coma. That's where she can't get up by herself. Can you help?" Gale looked towards me, I nodded my head slowly. We all followed him and Renesmee up the stairs to Kody's room. Gale placed his gun towards the door. He stopped and stared at her for a minute. "Come on," Renesmee said impatiently, grabbing his hand and making his way towards the bed.

"Um," he looked back uncertainly.

"We'll give you some privacy." Carlisle said. "Come on Nessie." After all of us were out of the room, we heard Gale make his final steps toward the bed where Kody lay.

"Hey Kode." He murmured. "Your dad went back to Miami, if that helps some. God, I should've followed you, you might not be here right now. Listen, when you wake up, you're going to stay with the Cullen's no matter what. I know you can hear me. The Cullens can protect you, and the way that big one stares at me, I have a feeling he can break my neck faster than I can get my gun. Good news! I'm not going back to your dad. Well, for now. He still holds all the strings, but I managed to yank a few from his hand." He laughed. "Come on Kody, wake up." He said in a teasing tone, I could only guess that he was tickling her.

Her heart beat spiked and then calmed down, Nessie smiled as soon as she heard the sound. Ten minutes later we all heard a gasping laugh. I cracked a smile. Then it stopped and we could all smell the salt of her tears.

"I can't stay here." She whispered sadly.

"What's wrong, what did you see?"

"Everything." She answered, I was beyond confused. "I saw how they….oh Gale! It's horrible, and I don't want to do that to any of them. The quicker I get away, the better."

"How?"

"One of my tempers; it's so easy, I could just start hallucinating one day that Emmett is my dad, they look almost like brothers, with the build and all, and the next thing you know-" her tears cut her off.

"Kody, I'm asking you to stay here. I don't know if you should trust Jack. But, I know he told you that the couple you were with is up and going about. But, they're as dead as dead can be. He told your dad about the Cullens, which means that he's bound to start telling people about your dad's work. Your dads thinking about just ending him." she gasped.

"His first born?" she asked in wonderment.

"In his own freakish way, he _**does**_ love you Kody. And trust me, I know it's hard to see, but I can see it every time. There's no doubt about it though, you do have his temper. And, it won't get you in trouble. As soon as you feel it coming, run. Run as fast as you can, and don't stop. Don't turn around." Carlisle got up.

"I better go check up on her." We all nodded as he walked up the steps, making unnecessary noise.

"Wait, Gale. You don't understand. They all touched me, it's like-"

"shh." He murmured. "I won't let you go down that road, okay?" I heard her head bob. I walked back up to her room.

"Emmett?" she called out before I entered the room.

"I'll just be outside." Gale whispered; he walked out as I walked in.

"Hey!" I said with a smile, "how'd you know it was me?" she looked startled and ashamed, like that was something that she shouldn't have done.

"Your footsteps, of course." She gnawed on her lip a little bit, "I want to thank you, so much for saving me in the woods. I don't know what would've happened if I was there any longer."

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"Sure. I got shot." She said with a smile on her face while she was looking at me. It kind of reminded me of that girl that ran around in school one day after break, saying that she got hit by a car. Gale came back into the room.

Carlisle was checking her IV bags as she stared out the window. He told her that she could stay as long as she would like, one looked at Gale, though, and she was tearing up.

"Thank you," she choked out.

"You can't hurt us Kody," Carlisle said gently, "you're too good." He patted the foot of her bed and left.

"You're cool, you know that? And, you can't hurt me because I'm shielded by this armor of awesomeness," I finally got her to smile.

"You're cool too, Emmett. In fact, I think you're the coolest person I know." She started to look guilty, so I asked her what was wrong, "It's nothing really, and it's just that I have to tell you all something. Carlisle gave me permission to walk around, so if you can just show me where everyone is, that would be great." She smiled at the end. I haven't seen anybody smile so much after a coma in all my existence. I'm not sure how she got that from Carlisle, cause I'm pretty sure I'm not going deaf, and I was here for the whole conversation between the two. I led her down the stairs. She limped from time to time and sometimes she'd clutch her stomach and pause, but when I looked back, she'd be shuffling her feet, as if waiting for me to go. "Thank you," she said towards me, "I have to tell you guys something." Big breath. "I lied. I didn't leave my mom. At the time, I thought she left me, but it turned out that she was kidnapped and my father had her murdered. I've been running from my father since I was 12. He got me when I was 13, and I escaped the day before my 14th birthday. He's been killing anybody and everybody that comes into contact with me, since then. Well, my brother has. I don't even know what my father's been doing to tell you the truth."

"So-" Bella tried to interrupt.

"Wait, there's more." She sighed. She looked panicked for a minute, but then it turned back to impassiveness and she clutched her stomach tighter. "The Tuesday I started school was my birthday, the night before, I ran to my old home, because I was given a letter, I met my mom. She told me everything, about who I was, who I really am. Anyway, I have these _abilities_ that I have now, that I didn't have when I first met you guys." She took in a big gulp. "I can see things and hear things." I had to hold in a laugh, she acted like we were normal. As if there was nothing completely wrong with a family with a bunch of pale people and a select people who had some red skin.

"See things like what?" she smiled shyly at Nessie.

"Um, well, when you touch me I can see things about your life. And I'm constantly hearing voices until I build like something like a dam in my head." She sat down, and waited for the rest of us to respond.

_**Kody**_

Waiting for them to respond felt like torture. I was starting to shake, was it really just a few minutes ago that I woke up with Gale staring at me? It felt like an eternity. I looked over for him, when I saw him he winked at me in encouragement. I hope that was all I need. I was starting to really get worried when they just looked at me in shock and something else. I jumped when Emmett started laughing. And I don't mean little giggles you hear out of school girls, I mean serious guffaws that felt like they could tear Esme's house apart. I looked nervously at him. Did he think I was crazy? I started to chew on my lip, just staring at Emmett with a worry expression. He glanced at me and stopped.

"I am not crazy," he said slowly, trying to get me to understand that. But, I knew from the beginning, Emmett was not crazy. "It's just funny that you can do all that, cause actually-" Edward cleared his throat.

"What he's trying to say is that your revelation doesn't change anything. Alice and I have same abilities, though slightly different. I can only hear minds within a three mile radius, and Alice can see the end result of a person's decisions. Her visions are subjective." She nodded sadly.

"Mine- my visions, they're- they don't change based on the person's decision. That's how they start. Like, if one of you were to choose to marry somebody else, I would know how that marriage would end. I know everything about you guys."

"Really?" Rosalie said, kind of sarcastically.

"Yes, I can see everything that's been going on with you since the day you were born to the day you die." I answered; I looked at Gale, I was scared, and though Carlisle never gave me the go ahead to start walking, I felt like I was going to faint.

"How do we die?" Edward asked bluntly. My mind was skittering with all these things I could say to them. How I kill them in one of my rages, and how I'm sorry, and I should have never gotten involved with them. I was just about to open my eyes, when I saw how pale they were, I remember the touch of Emmett, how cold his fingers were before I blacked out. They didn't seem to be a danger, but I knew they weren't human. They couldn't be, why else would my vision be that horrific and not just a simple bullet to their heads?

"You don't." I said with a forced smile, I saw Gale frown a little at what I said, "You guys don't have to tell me anything now, but I know you're not human, and I'll keep your secret. You guys are immortal, I see a bunch of years beyond my comprehension ahead of you." My smile tasted bitter.

How could I say something like that, and I'll be their assassin. I looked at Nessie, who was happy to finally see me with my eyes open; how could I hurt such a sweet innocent little girl? There was just no way, but so far, my visions haven't failed me, and I know that somewhere, someday I will turn on them as quickly as I would tell my brother to stay the hell away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.**

I kept looking at Nessie, until I felt someone pulling on my arm. I looked up to see Gale and I know he wanted to talk. Why did I say that? I didn't have to lie to them; I could've just told them straight up and then be done with it. _Self-preservation_ I heard my dad say in the back of my mind and I was reminded of the first time he tried to get me to kill someone.

_ I lied on the floor looking at nothing, yet knowing that the bastard who calls himself my father is waiting for the right moment to come in. I can feel myself become anxious within every breath, finally after twelve deep breaths; he walks in. "Anxiety doesn't sit well with you, does it Nina?" I focused hard on him and glared._

"_I'm sorry; did you not get the memo? My name is Kody. Not Nina."_

"_Come to training. __**Now**__," he answered back forcibly, dragging me up by my hair carrying me into the walk-in closet with all my training clothes. "Change and then meet me in the training room. You have two minutes." He slammed the door behind him and quickly changed, not wanting to upset him anymore. When I walked into the room, I was surprised to see my 'father's' body guards there, all with guns and swords, one had a tenderizer, staring right at him. I cleared my throat and some of them looked at me and came towards me. After that, everything was playing in slow motion. The first guard that came up was the one with the sword and I think he said his name was Jim; I palmed him under the chin, forcing his jaw to break and kicked him in the stomach. I grabbed the sword and turned around to see the guy with the Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle, I paused to admire the beauty of the scope before he started to fire. I dodged the bullets with the sword in my hand and rolled towards him. It took him awhile to realize that I was right under him, when I stabbed him in his stomach, not stopping till my hand was almost lost in his stomach. _

"_Stop," I immediately snapped out of it. I touched my head, wondering what was going on, and when I pulled my hand back I stared at my hands in horror at the blood on them, and I could tell that I didn't have one drop of blood that was mine that was anywhere in the room. When I looked down I let out a gurgling scream. _

"_What the fuck was that!" I screamed at the guy that was supposed to be my father._

"_Self-preservation," he said with some sort of awe mixed with relief, "a very strong one at that. It only took you about five seconds to end both of them. Where did you learn how to fight?" I stared at him in confusion, trying to comprehend that yes, I did kill those men, and even though I had those kick ass moves, I had no idea where they came from._

"_I never learned how to fight." I whispered; he stared at me in surprised before clapping. _

"_Good! Oh, that's wonderful. Once I have you all trained you'll be fast and able to kill two guys in less than five seconds just using hand to hand combat. It's not about strength, it's about power and force, and you remember that. Now, that stunt you pulled earlier isn't going to work anymore. I'm going to have some of my men escort you back into your room and memorize you in every way that they can, do you understand me?" I stayed silent._

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I squared my shoulders and looked him in the eye, the same color as my eyes and nodded my head._

"_Kody!" _I snapped out of my memory and looked at Gale.

"I couldn't tell them." He started to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." I moaned in agony.

"It feels like some kind of flame is burning from the inside of me and I have to tell them to get the flame out. I just, I **can't**. I can't do anything, I can't say anything. Gale! I'm programmed to fight, kill, and destroy. I can't **love** anymore! I'm a fucking broken child. I can't…I can't." I started to blubber as sobs racked my body.

"You listen to me Kody!" he shouted back, he was kneeling beside my bed and he grabbed my face harshly, I saw his ending and I broke out into more sobs. "You're going to fight it. You're going to fight and smile like a cat when you come out the victor, do you hear me! Don't give up based on some picture from the future in your head!" he kept yelling at me not to give up. Soon it was a screaming match between me and him. "Let's go outside," he muttered. I stared in shock.

"O-okay." I stuttered not knowing what this was. He picked me up and carried me to the window and jumped. I flew out of his hands and landed in a crouch.

"Feeling better already, I see." He said with a smirk, I just looked at him with confusion. "We're going to fight," he grinned back like a little boy, "hand to hand. Just, don't go all the way alright." I nodded slowly as he came towards me. He pulled back his fist and before he could launch it, I grabbed it and twisted his hand, turned him around and put him in a pretzel hold. I kicked up his sword with my foot balanced it with my foot and then aimed it at his heart. His face was near me and he had that innocent grin on his face. "You did wonderful!" he said proudly. As soon as I glared at him, it started to rain. I continued to glare at him, while he was just smiling, eventually my gaze became soft and I smirked at him.

"Let's run." I said.

"Run?" I nodded my head. I was already barefoot so that part didn't matter.

"Come on," I shouted behind me, as I dashed off into the forest.

"Kody!" he whined, "Not all of us have your amazing speed." He chuckled and I stopped, when he finally caught up to me, I smiled innocently at him.

"Are you the only one that says what I'm going to do?" I laughed at nothing. _I wasn't running from anything_. I hugged him tightly to me and didn't let go for a while. The rain hardened and when I looked into his eyes, that reminded me of a cupid's dart flower, I saw _something _there. I pulled him closer to me, suddenly feeling this need, and then my lips were on his. We were moving feverishly and I couldn't explain what was happening as this uncontrollably need came over me. I pulled as close as I could and probably created some tears in his shirt. His hair felt as soft as a baby's. He was just as needy, if not more. Pulling my head to closer to him, we fell to the floor, still in our hold. I took off his shirt and ran my fingers down his abs and felt for his buckle. "Wait." I whispered, I smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry." I said with a final kiss to the cheek and then I ran faster than the wind could possibly take me.

It's been a week since I've seen Gale, he went back to the Cullens told them I ran off and just left. _Just like that._ I didn't have anything to tie me to him, but that one memory of that heated kiss; it was all I could think about as I walked to school from the Cullens house. Where did that _need_ come from? I mean, sure he was attractive, but I thought I always just saw him as a guard. My own body guard, I didn't…I would've never-

"Kody!" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Samantha, and I smiled. Today the dam was down, I had to be prepared for _everything_. "Gosh! I was worried sick about you. That guy, you said he was your brother and I saw you yell at him and just leave. I went out there to confront him and then, this guy just came around – he looked exactly like you – and he walked around like he held all the power."

"That was my father," I whispered back, I took her arm and led her to the library into a corner where nobody would enter. "And the boy, he is my brother. My dad's in a war and he's not in it for some kind of homeland pride. He's in it to come out on top and rule everything in the businesses. It's hard to explain, because he doesn't want the world, he just wants the power." I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to explain all of this to you; I hope you don't think I'm utterly crazy. My dad comes from a family in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, the McCarty's. My grandfather – Dale McCarty – inherited a huge amount of strength from his dad and after him, it turned out that Dale was actually the second child to be born to his dad. That's how it is for all of us – on my dad's side. The unbeatable strength- it passes along with the second child and goes on. On my mom's side, they have capabilities to see and hear everything around them, that's only passed to the second child. I'm the second child for both my parents." I paused, gauging her reaction.

"So, wait; you have these 'powers' you can do?" I nodded my head slowly. "Holy French Fries! You have that super strength and the whole mind thing."

"Yes, and my dad took my mom – I never grew up with him – and he killed her. And he wants me for some sort of…"

"Do you have a picture of your dad on you?" I slowly pulled out the picture of my dad – a picture that he glued in my vintage wallet some time before I escaped the prison he put me in. I couldn't take it off without ruining the wallet. "This is the Emmett side of the school. It's stupid really, all the guys in the Cullen clique have these corners and hallways and sometimes they'll fight the different groups, or play with them." I smiled at their ridiculousness. "All we have to do is wait…5…4…3…2...1, there was a bell and before I could object, she opened the door and pulled a paper, that I could see now was a photography, out of a passing girl's hand. "Yep, I knew your dad looked familiar when I saw him, look." she passed both pictures to me and I gasped. My dad had the hair, the dimples, and the chin. Everything between Emmett and my dad was similar except the eyes. The eyes were the only thing that changed. "If you don't mind me asking…what's your dad's name?"

I looked at her in confusion, where was she getting at? "Christopher Emmett McCarty."

"Emmett's middle name is Dale, and I bet your brother's middle name is something like that, right?"

"Well, shit." I whispered.

"Here's my number," I looked at her in surprise, "If you need anything. And, I'll try to come up with some kind of explanation, okay?"

"Sam, I have to get to class, we'll talk tomorrow, alright? Meet me outside under the pavilion." I didn't check to see if she agreed, I just left.

I sat under a Spanish moss tree, looking at the two pictures. I'd definitely have to get away from the Cullens now. Killing them without knowing that we were practically family was bad enough. But, to actually _know_ that I was Emmett's great granddaughter, I couldn't kill him and still live with myself. I just couldn't.

"Kodster!" I looked up in surprise and quickly hid the pictures from Emmett's prying eyes. "Whatcha doin?" he said sitting down next to me. I stared at him as he smiled, I could see his dimples and how his hair was so brown it almost looked black. I kept staring at him.

"Ican'tstayatyourhouse." I whispered in a rush, he looked at me in confusion and what I said next made me want to kill myself a little by a little as he asked me why, "You might be my great-grandfather and I don't want to kill you!"

**Read and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmett pov**

It's been a little over a month since Kody's first and last day of school, and things have been awkward to say the least. Every time one of us would call her name she'd flinch as if she was taken out of some kind of unpleasant memory. So, when I looked for her during lunch, I was expecting her to be somewhere _inside_ the cafeteria. To my surprise however, she was looking at two pictures in her hand. One had a picture of a guy that looked exactly like her. I was walking over to ask if she wanted to dye her hair anymore – something that Alice said – I just found it all really awkward. Why would a guy ask somebody he barely knows if she wanted to die her hair anymore? But thinking about it now, she didn't like to put her hair up and her hair was always in her face, maybe she needed a haircut too? Oh forget about it!

"Kodster!" I yelled. She snapped her hands back, concealing the pictures that were in her hands. "Whatcha doin?" I asked suspiciously. She was looking at me as if she could see everything about me, something that Edward would do when he was trying to read my mind to-

"Ican'tstayatyourhouse." She whispered, breaking my mind talk. "You might be my great-grandfather and I don't want to kill you!" I stopped breathing immediately. If the girl thought that I was her grandfather – no, not even. GREAT-grandfather, she must- "Wait, pl-please don't run off. Please." She muttered. "I'm so sick of crying!" she suddenly burst out. I just continued to look at her bug eyed. "Look, this isn't going to make any sense whatsoever, but I need to tell you. First, you're a vampire, you drink animal blood, and you've had many, many loose nights as a human." She paused to close her eyes. "You had a daughter; she died when she was three – that was when you were 19. A year later, Claudia wanted to tell you something, before you went to work on the tracks with your brothers. She was pregnant with your son, Dale. Dale was strong, like picking up ten long logs strong. It's been happening since then, but the second born is the strongest. This – " she said holding up a picture of the guy that looked like her, "is my dad, you're grandson." I looked at him and couldn't see anything. I mean the guy had curly hair and dimples, but his hair was black, "This is you." She handed me a photo of my human days, and I felt like fainting. Could vampires faint?

_Oh god, EDWARD!_ I yelled calling to my brother, who for once I would've loved to mention he was _older_ than me. "You can call him." she muttered. "I'm his daughter. You're great-granddaughter." She said almost as if she was ashamed while pointing at the picture. "I'm his second born." I kept looking at the picture and tried to the deny the things that I saw.

"Emmett," I felt Edward tap my shoulder and I just tilted my head towards the girl, as I plumped down into the earth, and replayed everything in my head. _Claudia, _I suddenly remembered her name. She looked at me like she needed to tell me something, I felt like throwing up. "What did you tell him!" he screamed at Kody, who immediately started shaking.

"Please, stop. I need to tell him something, but I've seen today and I'm trying everything in my power to just get it all out, especially without you dying. And, I'm not going back with you guys." I looked up and found her looking at the ground still shaking and clenching her fists.

"You're my great-grandfather and the second child and so on gets this abnormal strength, and I'm his second born. On my mom's side only the second born of every generation gets this ability to see and hear _everything._ I'm also her second born. I have this _thing_ that everybody wants from me; the problem is I can't give it to anybody. I just got this thing from my mom last month, and I still don't get it." I kept staring at the picture. "My dad held me in a compound at his house for a year, training me how to fight. That's how I know how to run like that. He has your dimples and your build he has his mom's eyes. This is Dale." She showed the next picture to me and Edward and we both gasped. The kid looked exactly like me. "I'm trying – so hard not to- " she huffed in frustration. "I didn't tell you guys the truth. I don't see a bunch of years beyond my comprehension ahead of any of you. At the most, I see five years, but that's for Jacob. The rest of you, I see a year-"

"I'm going to get Jacob, I think he needs to hear this," Edward said before leaving.

"Emmett." I heard Rosalie say sharply. "You can't seriously believe that this girl is telling you the truth. I mean, there _is_ photo shop these days. It's very simply to alter an image." I looked towards Kody to see her glaring at the ground and shaking again.

"Rosy, be quiet for a minute." I looked towards, but he looked just as confused.

"She's human, she can't hurt us. Look, I know you had this weird connection with her. But don't you see? the whole reason why she was trying to protect us was because she wanted to kill us herself." Kody was up in her face in a second.

"You bitch." Kody whispered with as much venom in her voice. "I was trying to prevent you guys from getting your house burned down. But, I see, since you betrayed your own family –you know, your biological one? – You have to think that I'm betraying you. I'm trying to **help** you." With each word she stepped closer to Rosalie until they were nose to nose. Before Rose could open her mouth, Kody pulled up her hand, and I was right next to her growling, squeezing her hand with everything in me, and not paying attention to the cracks. She growled right back at me, and her eyes were coal black. Almost immediately, she started thrashing and screaming, I ran with her in the woods, Edward, Rose, and Jake right behind me, and threw her against the tree, or at least I tried to, but she flipped in the air and crouched. Jake shifted and she opened her eyes wide, and her eyes were slowly turning the regular clear blue. "Run away, run away, don't look back." She kept whispering, when she got up, she cried out in pain.

"Kody," Edward tried to call her, but it was too late, she was gone, leaving a thunder storm in her wake.

* * *

Edward and I were explaining everything that happened at the family meeting. Rose still looked shell-shocked. "She just ran away, and of course we can't track her, because she doesn't have any specific scent." Bella looked absolutely furious while Esme and Nessie just looked worried. "Rose," Edward said quietly. "Are you okay?" she snapped her head towards him.

"It was horrible," was all that she said.

"Babe, she won't come here again." I said, trying to ease her worry; but it only brought on more worry for me. I mean, Kody didn't have to leave forever, did she?

"No, you don't understand, something happened. It was like she transferred everything to me, her whole life story and then it just ended on how I die. Babe, she killed two guys in ten seconds and her dad _applauded _her. She _can_ kill one guy in under a second just using her hands or a sword. Hell! She can kill ten guys in less than five seconds now. And somehow she knew exactly what she had to do before she was going to kill me. Her necklace she was going to start with that, but then you would've grabbed it away, and she would've just used her hand to tear off my arms and throw them everywhere. Emmett, she may be human but she's _strong_. However, she knew I didn't die today. She saw how everything was going to pan out, she saw you crushing her hand and flinging her, that's how she knew to flip."

"I say we take her out." Nessie, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, and myself, involuntarily, all gasped at Jake's bluntness.

"We can't just _take her out_. She has family, family who would miss her-" _knock, knock._ We all stopped talking, until we smelled Kody's friend that left abruptly after visiting her when she was 'sick.' Esme got up to get the door and walked him by the family table; he took in the serious atmosphere and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Kody?" he said looking at me.

"She's not a prisoner, we don't keep tabs on her."

"What did you do to her?"

"Gale, is it?" Rosalie asked, "when you find her ask her what she did to us." He visibly paled and seemed to slump down.

"She's not going to talk to me. She won't talk to anybody. What did she say when she left?"

"Run away, don't look back." Rose answered, looking perplexed.

"Yep, she's not going to be talking to anyone, she probably won't even be mentally in this world. She's always had the strength but the mind things are new to her. She's just going to succumb to her memories. And everything that crosses her path is going to be in danger. I guess you could say she's having her father's temper tantrum right now." Oh god, the McCarty temper tantrum.

"Can you tell us about her?" Esme asked.

"Well, I met her when she was and I was 15. She was in a holding cell then, only getting for training. She liked music and she played the piano. Her dad decided that everyone would remember her in any way that they could. Some kept feeling her hair, and others went to full on kissing her and feeling her up to get her total body make up, so that if anybody felt her presence or even felt a fiber of her hair, they were to get her immediately and bring her to her father. She's strong, but I'm sure that there are things that she hasn't told anyone. I remember one time her father let her sleep in one of the rooms, the next morning; both guys outside her door were dead. I helped her escape I think a year later."

"She was going to kill Emmett and Rose." Jake stated bluntly.

"She's been worried about that all the time. She doesn't want to kill any of you. She's really; really resilient about doing anything that would harm you."

"Can you find her? I don't want her to lose her mind." We all looked surprised at Rosalie. "Look, tried to kill me, but I don't want her to go completely crazy that she kills everything in sight. She'll hate herself and then she'll just kill herself. I'm not letting what I said to her out there become a chain of events that would end with her dead. Oh forget it, come on Gale and Emmett, we're leaving. Don't wait up!" she yelled back as me and the dweeb followed suit.

"Rose, I really don't think-"

"Emmett, she's your granddaughter!" G_reat,_ I said to myself. "She wasn't going to kill me, if anything she wanted to run away from us, so she didn't have to come back to our place to face Ness."

"I know that," I muttered.

"Okay then, Gale, you stay here." She pointed at the corner where we dropped her off after the airport. He just nodded and we were off again. We kept running, until we found a girl kneeling by a dead body. For a minute all you could see was the black hair, and then she turned around a growled, until she realized it was us. She slumped into the dead body and clutched him as tight as she could.

"Kody," I said, her spine stiffened but other than that, she didn't move, "I'm sorry." She started to shake her head, and that's when I saw the blood. When I looked up, there were at least ten body's hanging from trees.

"He was trying to protect me. He was going to apologize and I was going to forgive him, he's the only brother I got, you know? But they were after me, and they didn't know it. They thought that maybe Christopher McCarty's son was worth more than his daughter. They were wrong; at least that's what the last guy was saying. They already hurt me, and instead of killing me, they killed my brother." Her clothes and her hair were caked with dirt and leaves and she was shaking.

"Take off your jacket," Rosalie said towards me. She walked up to Kody.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Shh. It's okay." Kody started shaking her head, but didn't continue.

"I have to stay here with my brother." She muttered.

"Come on Kodster, you'll die out here if you stay." I said, hoping to get her out.

"I can't move. It hurts to move."

"What do you mean?" I asked kneeling next to her. She looked up at me and grabbed her brother tighter.

"I don't want to move, I can't." she started to shake her head.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." I said as Rosalie tried to put my jacket around her. She took it off and paced it on her brother.

"He's coming." She whispered looking in the direction of the trees.

"Who?"

"My father." She said as my _grandson_ stepped out of the foliage.

"Kody, Kody, are you alright." She simply nodded. He let out a cry of pain and knelt down taking his son from her. "My son." He whispered, patting his hair, until he looked up at Kody and glared. I followed his line of sight and gasped at what was there. Bruises and blood on her bare legs; she reacted quickly and took my jacket to cover her legs.

"It's taken care of," she said emotionlessly with a jerk to the trees. He found the one with the heart beat and tore him down by his feet.

"You tell those Richardson's what happened today, and tell him that if he ever comes after my girl again, he'll answer to me instead of a sixteen year old girl." He nodded his head quickly and ran off with a limp. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't think I've seen you around here. I'm Christopher Emmett McCarty."

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Dave, my husband." Rosy said thinking quick. "We just found her here, we didn't know-"

"It's okay, thank you. But, I must bring her home now." He said picking her up like she weighed nothing. She was still shaking uncontrollably. She looked at me one final time and whispered a bye before her eyes closed and her heart beat started to slow down, before we could comprehend what was happening, her father was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett pov**

Rose and I walked back to where we left Gale, in silence. Rose kept on looking at me, but every time I met her eyes with my own, she'd quickly look away. I grabbed her arm and she turned around to face me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just – I didn't expect you guys to look so much alike, you know?"

"Oh, well okay; I thought you were just silently making angry threats in your head. I guess we look alike, it's not like we look like twins or anything,"

"No, nothing like that." she said with a laugh and I smiled. "Which one do you think raped her?" she said bluntly after a few somber seconds. I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to think about that right now. "Do you think it's a coincidence that all this happens after Gale shows up?"

"Not really, the guy seems to really care about her a lot." She nodded her head, but she still had this speculative look on her face. When we came to the place where we left Gale, only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be found. Rose gave me a pointed look and I just rubbed my head in frustration and exhaustion.

"Do I still have my coffin bed?" I asked innocently.

* * *

The weekend went with no news from Kody or Gale. Hopefully, Kody was being taken care of properly by her father. But as we pulled into school on Monday, she pulled in right behind us in a brand new sports car. When we parked, I told Rose what I was going to do and she gave me the go ahead. _Wives; always have to ask permission to do __**everything**__. _I thought while shaking my head. I walked up to Kody's car and knocked lightly on the side of her glass, when she parked, the little knock seemed to make her jump ten feet in the air. She quickly got out and I stepped back in surprise. Her hair was more untamable than wild; her arms had multiple yellow bruises here and there. But it was her eyes; her eyes that always seemed to be dull in the first place were now just flat with no sign of emotion coming through her at all, that gave me the shock of my life.

"You're my granddaughter," I whispered to myself more than to her, she looked at me and scoffed. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said to me and started walking.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what I need to do? The only child I've ever been around is Nessie and I'm the playful uncle."

"Just because I told you, doesn't mean you have to start acting like it, alright!" she yelled at me, then she did something that I would've never expected from her, she punched my cheek, but that's not the most shocking, I could feel it, and the girl could pack a punch. Her eyes turned black and she glared at me. "Stay the fuck away from me." I clearly got the message and turned quickly to Rosalie who I knew was watching from my first step over there.

"Leave it alone Rose." I said as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. If that girl thought that I was going to leave her alone just because of a punch and a glare she had another thing coming.

The next few months passed just the same, she'd come to school with that same dead look on her face, but every time it just got worse and worse. Rosalie tried to talk to her one time, but she just ignored her completely. One day somebody had to drive her to school, and she came out with sweat pants and a baggy shirt with her hair up in a messy bun. Kody! The girl who hated to hates to have her hair up at any time! Her eyes also seemed to be getting blacker with each passing day and soon we noticed that she wasn't eating anything.

"When is Kody coming back?" Nessie asked no one in particular, Kody was the only one that was remotely her age around here.

"We don't know sweetheart." Bella told her while patting down her hair. "Why don't you play with Jake?"

"I'm tired," she said suddenly and just walked off and went away. _Somebody's teenage hormones are coming early._ Edward glared at me; I raised my hand in defense and chuckled as I walked away towards the garage.

"You comin hunting with me?" I asked, she rolled out from under the car and looked at me.

"Why did I marry you, you big oaf?" I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"Because you couldn't resist my big self of awsomesomly manliness."

"I don't need to go hunting Emmett." She said with a smirk and rolling her eyes. I grinned at her before I dashed off into the forest, listening to the garrulous noises coming from the insects and the animals. It was going on the end of winter, my favorite time for bear hunting. I looked at a cave and didn't think twice about going inside. I was all ready to go inside and fight my way to get the bear when I heard it. Just a slight heartbeat, and when I turned around I was surprised to see that Kody was standing behind me with a bow and arrow in her hand, but as soon as she saw me she dashed off. With her increasingly lack of energy, it didn't take long for me to catch up with her and grab her into an iron hold.

"H-hey E-Emmett." She said shaking in my hand.

"What's up Kodster?" she flinched as I said that and snatched her arms from my hold. "You know, you're pretty strong,"

"I get it from you," She said while huffing, I looked at her sideways.

"You alright Kody?" I asked seriously. She gave an exhausted laugh and nodded her head before walking off; this time, I didn't try to go after her.

**Kody pov**

Ever since the attack on Jason, I've been different. First, it started with me being out of this world, trying to comprehend what I did – I killed nine guys in less than five seconds! By the time my father came I didn't feel anything. When everybody gasped at my legs, I looked down, looking to see if they weren't there or something, but all I saw was my blood and some dirt. I told my dad what I did with a jerk of my head and then we were off. The first couple of nights were easy; I begged him not to move me from my school, because I already missed so much. I guess you can say after a while I began to trust him. I barely remember anything that I learn from school; the only thing that keeps flashing through my mind is the look of hurt I got from Emmett, when I told him to leave me alone; but, I couldn't help it, I felt such a paralyzing fear of him. I didn't understand, we were practically brothers and sisters while I was on the run, but what were we supposed to be now that everything calmed down? I let the noise crowd my head and the images when somebody touched me, or whenever I touched something as simple as my clothes; however, I kept my promise to my mom and kept practicing. The Saturday after my dad took me to his house, he started to tell me things about his enemies.

Looks like the people who are going after me and my dad are people who could change their appearance, everything changed except their eyes. When he told me, my mind immediately went to Gale, who always had hazel eyes when I was captured and taken to my father the first time. The guy that came after I woke up had straight green eyes; the guy my father yanked from the tree had green eyes.

"_Where's Gale," I asked, when I looked up at him, my father seemed very sick._

"_They took him after that one day you got shot."_

That's when the nightmares started; I had these terrible dreams that I was being assaulted in the most disgusting way possible and I couldn't comprehend why my imagination would create something so vile like that. Yes, it seemed like a cop out, but I didn't know how to handle this. To let voices enter my head and try to control them was much easier. I learned how to bend somebody's will into doing what I wanted them to do, which would sometimes get out of control, especially when I tried to make somebody almost have sex with me, but something held inside yelled at me, and I screamed at the guy to get off of me. He only added to my nightmares.

It stayed that way for the next few months, trying to get past the shock of killing nine people in the forest, and being able to manipulate somebody's thoughts.

Today I was going to my mom's house with my bow and arrow, remembering the huge backyard and the boards she had up. I heard a growl and stopped in my tracks. When I heard it again, I turned to run, only to be met with a hand on my arm, it turned to see a huge burly man, I was about to scream when I realized it was just Emmett.

"H-hey E-Emmett." I said shaking in his hand.

"What's up Kodster?" I flinched as he said that and snatched my arms from my hold. "You know, you're pretty strong,"

"I get it from you," I said while huffing, he looked at me sideways, or at least I think he was. Because, right then, the forest seemed to be spinning.

"You alright Kody?" he asked seriously. I gave an exhausted laugh and nodded started to shake my head before walking off; this time, he didn't try to go after me. For which I was grateful. I had to collect my thoughts. Why was Emmett scaring me now? I recognized him, but why did it take so long? I felt something come over me as I turned to look back at Emmett.

"We are all part of this supernatural world. There are being that are far greater and far stronger than you, we must come together as one to save her." The voice didn't sound anything like my voice but like an outspoken warrior. Just as it came over me, it left; it left me weak and vulnerable. And I soon found myself sprinting with everything I had to my mother's house. I needed her more than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

I barged into my mother's house and headed straight into her bedroom. Touching everything that was hers and clearing my mind of everything. I was just about to scream in frustration when I felt her presence. "Mom?" I whispered looking straight at her with a smile on my face, which was quickly taken off at the sight of her in distress. "Mom?" this time I said it as if I was asking her what was wrong. She was wearing her house-maker dress with the pockets and her hair was in total disarray.

"Oh Kody, it's worse than I could have ever dreamt up. I can't stay long. As there's a war on earth there is a war beyond."

"Mom, no; you can't leave me, I need you. I came here for your help, please." She shook her head at me sadly.

"Honey, you're ten times stronger than I ever could be and I've been watching you, you're able to manipulate another's thoughts. That's just fantastic, _if_ you only use it for the good of others and to protect yourself. Do you understand?" I nodded mutely. "Alright, I have to go in thirty seconds, but remember this: _in peace sons bury fathers, at war fathers bury sons._ Your father already buried Jason, don't let Emmett bury your father or either of them bury you."

"There are people invading my mind, I fear I might go crazy." I said with my head down, ashamed.

"They will help you, don't let them go honey. Protect them with everything you have. Try to feel the environment in your visions, not just hot or cold, but read the emotions behind every action, it will help immensely." the storm outside was getting more and more obtrusive. But, instead of rain and wind, the only forces I was hearing. I heard, also, voices of beings yelling at each other, some showing haughtiness in their speech and others showing their blithe with a hint of hatred. My mom looked at me in pain before handing me a piece of paper from her dress pocket. "Rest my child, for this storm is only just beginning." She said before she faded back into nothing. I looked down on the piece of paper and read what she wrote:

_ So live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart. Trouble no one about their religions; respect others in their view, and demand that they respect yours. Love your life, perfect your life, beautify all things in your life. Seek to make your life long and its purpose in the service of your people. Prepare a noble death song for the day when you go over the great divide._

_ Always give a word or a sign of salute when meeting or passing a friend, even a stranger, when in a lonely place. Show respect to all people and grovel to no one._

_ When you arise in the morning give thanks for the food and for the joy of living. If you see no reason for giving thanks, the fault lies only in yourself. Abuse no one and no thing, for abuse turns the wise ones to fools and robs the spirit of its vision._

_ When it comes your time to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with the fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home._

I don't remember how many time I read the poem until I felt like a weight was being lifted from my shoulders. I could feel the hate for my brother's actions gone with him and the hate for my father, diminished. My mom was right, I had nothing to fear now, everything would come as they should and if I happened to die - that would be the worst case scenario - I wouldn't fear death, but embrace it. I fell asleep in my old bedroom with my posters and piano staring back at me, protecting me from the garrulous storm of souls from entering my mind, allowing me for this one night of peace before the hurricane.

**Emmett POV**

Telling the family what happened in the forest was more complicated than I could have ever anticipated. Did I tell them that she was possessed for two minutes as people were using her body as a host and talking to me through her?

"Emmett? It's me, Kody. Look, I know it's been kind of awkward and _**this**_ is really awkward. I just came to say sorry to you and your family. After everything with my brother, my father, then my brother again, seeing myself kill all of you, and then finding out that you were my grandfather," she huffed with a short laugh, "I know _something_ came over me in the forest Friday, but you won't have to fight anything for me or from me. It's okay, I can handle it now. I can handle it." She whispered the last sentence as if speaking to herself. "And, I know that I could possibly die, but that's the thrill of it, right? I can't fear death anymore, you know? I'm sick of running, I've been on the run for almost my whole life, it's time I settled down, and don't you think. Okay, I'm just going to go now; you can get out of that crouch now. Five…four…three…two….; hey Emmett." She said with a smile. She looked better than I ever seen her before. Well rested, clothed properly, she was even carrying a purse that I knew Alice would love. I registered all this before I hugged her, but when I tried to let go, she held on tightly. When she let go of me, I dragged her inside.

"Everybody's been worried about you, especially Nessie."

"Glad….an abundance of de-" I turned to look at her and her eyes weren't here, but days away. She kept murmuring things for about five minutes, and when she came to, the whole family was in front of her. She stared at all the men in anguish before landing her eyes on me and giving a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I just came to tell you that-"

"There's a war going on and I'm going to help Kody." I interrupted.

"No!" she shouted, "you can't fight my battles. None of you can help, I have to do this by myself with- I mean, I still don't know who the 'she' is." I was left baffled as she continued on talking to the family. Did she not recognize that the 'she' was her? Didn't she know how valuable she was to everybody whose life she has touched? After this, I'm going to need a venti cappuccino. "I have to protect whoever _she _is."

"I'm helping, and that's final. Now, this is –"

"Whoa Emmett; when did you plan on telling me this?" Rosy asked; I feared facing her at the moment so I just looked at the tile floor.

"He wasn't thinking and I'm not sure he knows what this could mean. Before any of you sign up for this I need you to know that I can make Emmett forget the whole thing. I'm mentally armed and dangerous." She said with a slight chuckle. "I would never let Emmett fight for me, and I'd only make him run like hell home if something serious is about to happen."

"Emmett," Rose said in a warning voice.

"I'm coming. I'll be right back," I said back to Kody. She simply nodded her head with wide eyes. Rose led me up the stairs and started to talk in hushed tones, that only I could here.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed, "did she **say** anything about the rape?" I widened my eyes in shock; she never mentioned that at all.

"It was like it never happened." I continued my thought; "She didn't mention it – but, she did try to scream when she first saw me, but then I guess she recognized me."

"Emmett, you listen to me, and by god, you listen well, you big oaf. You can't fight with her, for her, or whatever. If we don't tell what happened that night or she doesn't remember what happened then she won't be **able** to watch you fight, she'll get scared and probably go crazy, killing everything in sight or just wanting to get away, those people will notice _everything._ Emmett, please-"

"Rose, I understand," I said grabbing her hands and kissing them gently. "But, she's the only family I have left. I don't count that dog that's also her father, and any children that he might have will never be as awesome as Kody. The only thing he'd be able to raise is a cold-blooded murderer. I **have** to prote-" I was cut off by a blood-curdling scream you know, the screams that make your toes curl. I raced down the stairs, with Rosalie right behind me.

"Kody!" she yelled in her hurry to get it out before I could. She looked at Rosalie for a few seconds before she recognized her, Rosalie looked at me and murmured sorry before she looked back at Kody, "Kody come with me, we need to talk."


End file.
